Heartbroken part 2
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: Robin finds Starfire in Tamaran. How will he react?


Heartbroken (part 2)

**Back in the Titans Tower**

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, walking into her room.

"I don't know," Cyborg said, looking around. "But defintely not in here."

"What did you do, Robin?" Raven asked, angry.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin said, checking the bathroom.

"If her boyfriend didn't hurt her, then what would?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin paused. "Oh. The time when we were in the gym. I didn't mean that!"

Raven sighed. "You know Starfire takes things seriously."

"Hey guys!" Cyborg said, waving a piece of paper in the air. "Look at this!"

Robin snatched the paper out of his hand. Then he gasped. "What?!"

Raven took a look at the paper.

_Dear Friends,_

_I am sorry for not being at the tower right now, but I must leave. I have had the feeling that Robin does not love me anymore. And if even if he does not, I still do. And I need to lose this feeling for him, for he must not feel the same way about me. He said he does, but he doesn't. So I have left for my homeplanet, Tamaran. And I hope to be back without the feelings. Once again, I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Starfire_

Everyone stood there in silence.

"S-Starfire ran away?" Beast Boy asked. breaking the quietness.

"I think so," Raven said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"But, why? I mean, she knows Robin feels the same way, don't you Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin stood there without a word.

"Robin?" Raven said, shaking him a little. "Are you there?"

Robin finally moved his mouth a little. "Starfire........is..........gone?"

"Yes, Robin, thanks to you!" Beast Boy yelled, stomping out of the room.

"I need to talk to her," Robin said, walking towards the T-ship. "We're going to Tamaran."

**Tamaran**

"Princess," Gnarrk said, "are you okay?"

Starfire looked at the Grand Ruler, the person who has tooken care of her ever since she was a baby. "Yes, your highness. Everything is perfect."

He smiled. "No need to call me 'your highness'. Just call me Gnarrk. I mean, you are suppose to be the Grand Ruler."

"If you wish, Gnarrk."

"Now tell me, what is the matter?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Starfire sighed. "I am having the boy troubles."

"With who?"

"Robin," she said, flinching slightly at his name.

"You mean that mask guy? I never liked him," Gnarrk said, folding his arms.

Starfire looked confused. "But after you became Grand Ruler, you said that you liked him."

Gnarrk scrtached his head. "I did? I do not seem to remember."

Starfire giggled. Then she stopped. "Do you hear something, Gnarrk?"

"Give me a minute," he said, pausing. "Yes, I do. It sounds like some sort of vehicle-"

"Let me in!" Robin's voice shouted.

Starfire gasped. "Robin?"

"STARFIRE!" he yelled.

"Is that the mask boy?" Gnarrk asked, making a fist.

"I think so," she said, flying towards the entrance.

"Starfire!" Robin said, relieved that he had found her.

"Do not harm my friends!" Starfire told the guards.

"You heard the princess," Gnarrk said, coming behind her. "Do not harm them. Let them in."

They immediately stopped fighting and retreated into their positions.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"Why did you run away?!" he yelled.

Starfire stepped back, surprised at his harshness. "But I thought-"

"That I didn't love you anymore? Well you obviously thought wrong!"

Gnarrk stepped forward, scaring Robin. "Do not talk to her like that!"

Raven grabbed Robin back. "You're losing it."

Robin sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm going to the T-ship to calm down."

And with that, he walked away.

Starfire's eyes were filled with tears. "Why does he yell at me?"

"Because he's worried about you," Raven said, putting an arm around her.

Starfire wiped her eyes. "Why would he be worried about me?"

"Because he loves you."

"He does not. He told me at the gym that he thinks that I am ugly, and that if I left for a year, he would not miss me, and he also said that he does not want to be with me forever!" she cried.

"Starfire-"

"But Starfire flew away to her room.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled, following after her.

Starfire sat on her chair and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Please, Raven. If you really are my friend, please let me think."

"Of course, Starfire," she said, flying down.

"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked.

"She said that she needed some time to think," she said, landing on the floor.

"Robin needs to talk to her," Cyborg said, walking to the T-ship.

Robin was sitting in the front, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg said, knocking on the window. "You need to talk to Starfire!"

Robin didn't say anything nor changed his expression.

Cyborg sighed. "Dude, she's in her room crying because she thinks you don't love her."

Finally, Robin said, "Why though? She knows I love her more than anyone in the world."

"She said something about that day in the gym....."

Robin smacked his head. "Oh! That day! I was going to say more to her, but then Red X came."

"Well, I think you need to explain that to her, fast. Or she can tell that big guy and his guards to kill us," Cyborg said, shivering at the thought.

Robin hesitated for a moment. "Do you think she'll understand?"

"Of course. I mean, if she doesn't, you could always put it in easier words for her," Cyborg said.

"No, no. I mean, do you think she'll understand why I said no?"

Cyborg smiled. "Yeah! She'll forgive you. She's the type of person that can't stay mad long at anybody, no matter how angry she is."

Robin smiled a little. "I guess you right. I'm goin to talk to her now."

"All right, man!" Cyborg said, giving him a high five.

Starfire stood at her mirror, looking at her reflextion. "Perhaps I really am ugly."

"No, you aren't," Robin's voice said.

Starfire gasped and turned around. "Robin?"

He stepped into the light. "Yes, it's me."

At first she was happy to see him. She always was. But then she realized that he does not love her anymore. She looked away.

"Look, Starfire-"

"I know, Robin," she said, not turnong around.

"You do?"

"Yes. You do not like me anymore. I get it," she said bravely, but it hurt her to say these words.

"It's not like that, Starfire," he said, putting his hand on her wrist. "I loved you, and I still do."

"Buy that day in the gym-" she began when Robin cut her off.

"I said that I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful. And I won't miss you if you went away for a year, I will die if you did. And I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I don't like you, I love you. Starfire, I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm just not good at expressing my feelings," he said, taking her hand. "Please forgive me, Star. I never meant to hurt you."

"But why did you walk away from me outside?" she asked, feeling a whole lot better now.

Robin blushed. "Because......I didn't want to see you cry. It tore me to see those tears in your eyes, when those tears were caused by me. I couldn't live with myself for doing that. So I went to the T-ship and thought about ways that I could kill myself with. I don't like to see you cry. It breaks my heart. And I only yelled at you because I was worried. Starfire, I've never met anyone like you. I've never even loved anyone more than I love you. Your smile always makes me happy, no matter how angry or sad I am. Your eyes,.....oh god your eyes.......it lightens up my heart. It lightens up anybodys heart, but mine's espicially. And you are so kind to anyone, even your to your sister. You don't treat her like she treats you. You might not have treat her the best, but you still treated her well. You're always so cheerful, even if you don't feel that way. You're different from the rest of the girls. All they care about is how they look and they always make sure they get what they want. But you don't. You don't care how you look, even if you look beautiful everyday. You don't care about yourself. You always put everyone else first and you last. You don't care if anyone makes fun of you, even though it still hurts. You know that they are wrong. You're so confident, Starfire. And you are my one true love. No one can ever take that away. No one. Except for the beautifulest girl in the world."

Starfire frowned. "Who's that?"

Robin laughed and kissed her on the nose. "You."

She smiled. "So you do love me?"

"More than my one life," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

She kissed him back, even if she was still hurt when he yelled at her, but that quickly melted away when he held her.

Robin pushed her on the bed and kissed her madly.

"Um, Robin," she said, breathing heavily, "we are not suppose to be doing this, correct?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, Starfire. We won't do that tonight."

He kissed her again. His hands ran through her hair and down to her back.

It was the longest kiss they have ver had, but it still felt good.

"But Robin? Why do you act the same around me after we became the 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?"

"Because I was afraid to tell you my true feelings. That I love you instead of liking you," he said.

His breath smelled sweet, like cotton candy. His face was so close to hers. Her heart was racing like crazy.

"Robin."

"Hmmm?"

"I have to tell you something very important," she said, dreading how he might react.

"Yes?"

She sighed. "Remember the time I was supposed to be married?"

Robin froze. "Yes?"

"I have to marry someone now."

"Who?" he asked, angry.

"I don't know. I have to choose," she said.

sorry.I know I copied some of the words from something, but I thought that might be good for my story. :D


End file.
